bionicle2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TERIDAX
Welcome! Hi TERIDAX -- we're excited to have BIONICLE Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Nothing new, really. I have not had much time here, but I don't think anything notable has happened. Mata Nui 13:43, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:Tridax Contest Well, that sounds like a good idea. The problem is, quite much only we two know about this wiki, and that means only we could enter in the contest. I can help you by creating the contest page. Mata Nui 11:00, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Oh! Well, first off, it wouldn't become official. The other contests that were held (Certavus, Kirbold, Surel, and now Kyry) were approved by Greg Farshtey, and were held on bigger and more popular sites. However, I could ask Greg F if we could hold a contest on TBWiki, and having the winner become canon. The problem is, not enough people would enter, and we would get such a high-quality creation as they get on the bigger sites. But anyways, we could have a contest only to see who makes the best set. Mata Nui 16:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::If you'd want me to ask Greg F if we could hold a conest where the winner becomes official, then just tell me. ::Oh, and I would prefer if you talked to me here instead, as I would be able to see it and reply quicker then. Mata Nui 16:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Greg Farshtey (GregF for short) is the writer of the Bionicle story. Oh, and did you want the contest here or at TBW? Mata Nui 13:49, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wait. Could you clarify if it should be on TBW, or here? About rules concerning his appearance, I'd say we go with what I stated in the sandbox, and then we could ask GregF what else would be OK. (Which Kanohi, etc.) I will ask him as soon as we've got those things out of the way. On a side note, it's not a very high possibility that we are allowed to have the winner become canon. Mata Nui 10:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello.Andrew1219 No, I haven't. I've never heard of any of that. Also, I haven't received any answer from GregF yet. Mata Nui 19:34, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Hm... It's been a while, but no answer to Greg. I assume that he says no. Mata Nui 19:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC)